


Trapped

by Geekforlife18



Series: Batmom Reader series [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Arguing, Bruce Wayne Feels, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fights, Hugs, Hurt Bruce Wayne, Hurt/Comfort, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekforlife18/pseuds/Geekforlife18
Summary: The Justice League and the Batkids are done with Y/N and Bruce fighting so they take matters into their own hands





	Trapped

"I can't believe they did this kids if your watching you are all so grounded for the rest of your lives!!" Bruce yelled

He tried to break the glass "it's bulletproof you dumb bat you made it"

He grunted I sat on the floor eating my favorite chips Bruce and I trapped in a room no way to get out. We were at a banquet until the kids faked a emergency we ran to the location only to pass out and wake up here with a walkie-talkie and a note

"what did the note say again!"

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the note reading out loud

"dear, mom and dad plus Y/N and Bruce we all love you two so this is why we trapped you in here you have until.. Well until you two fix everything or you can use the walkie-talkie to tell us you made up oh and we left snacks we love you and are sorry we did it this way but know it's because we love you

love, the kids and the League"

Bruce grunted "the kids are never going to see the night again" 

Daylight Bruce but close enough "so I guess kids and the League have noticed" I mumbled 

"noticed what?!" Bruce said angry he wouldn't look at me

"oh don't give me that Bruce it's a little obvious but not that you've been one to notice!"

"oh so you want to to talk about noticing have I failed to uphold my promises! have I been unfaithful! Have I hurt you! "

"no! That's not what I meant"

"then what did you mean Y/N!"

"can we please not fight for 5 minutes" I said trying not to cry 

He turned to me "no I want to know why! What I'm doing that makes you look at me like you don't love me anymore!"

My heart shattered does he really believe that he hit the wall hard I stood up and put my snacks on the floor swallowing my chewed up chips. I slowly walked to him hesitating I slowly touched his shoulder he took a deep breath I kissed his shoulder he looked me in the eye he touched my cheek 

" there's my loving wife"

"I'm so sorry Bruce I didn't" he put his finger on my lips

"my failure was not seeing how much I neglected you my love I should be the one apologizing"

"you want to get the walkie-talkie and get the hell out of here"

"I have a better idea"

Bruce turned the security cameras off oh I see I grabbed the walkie-talkie and slammed it do the wall Bruce smiled and grabbed me and kissed me 

Dick's P. O. V 

I laughed success! Barbara walked in 

"why are the cameras off" 

"wasn't my doing I think we'll let them stay there for a while" 

"agreed" 

We both laughed 


End file.
